User blog:Lyndongwapo/Custom Champion: Hawthorn, Jungler of Kumungu
"Hawthorn" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Abilities A map based adaptation giving him bonus effects on his abilities when in , ,and . |description2= Shifting adaptation takes seconds delay. Adaptation buff is nullified while shifting. }} }} Next basic attack gain which causes him to dash and deal bonus . |description2= }} Slashes his sickle around him instead of dash. Subsequent target will take 35% of total damage. He will also been by 15% of damage to every unit hit. |leveling= current movement speed)}}|Bonus Physical Damage| as target's maximum health|Minimum Capped Damage| }} |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} Throws a net toward the target area. Unit caught are , and for the duration. |description2= }} Grant him an increasing bonus in over 12 seconds. Speed is reduced at minimum when dealing he deal or takes damage. |leveling= seconds}} |leveling2= |Maximum Speed| }} |effect radius= 150 |target range= 700 |speed= 800 |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} Release a sickle with rope on the end toward the target position. This will deal to all unit it encounter. While the Sickle Hook remains on the ground for 5 seconds he gain bonus . |description2= Pulls the Sickle Hook toward him dealing the same on it's way back but ends the bonus . Rope will break if it extends for up to 1000 units. |description3= His Second is augmented by releasing 2 Sickle Hook: * He will pull himself toward the target position dealing the same for every unit he encounters. * If the sickle hook is attached to the Hunter's Net and rope extends , he will pull all unit netted toward him. |leveling= |Max Magic Damage| }} }} |target range= 850 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Instantly gain and bonus in over a duration. |description2= He will stay when standing near brushes and near terrain, where effect is totally faded after 1 second of leaving. |description3= He can instantly adapt to the area without shifting. |leveling= seconds|Bonus Movement Speed| }} |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} Gameplay Razer is a AD fighter-jungler champion, excels in ganking lanes, holding multiple units in an area, highly mobile which is good in escaping and chasing targets, have a decent damage to take down squishy targets, and one thing that makes him unique is his strength that adapts in a certain area. Razer's ganking ability is at optimum when standing in the river, this will make his Hunter's Net buffed up allowing him to capture a target at larger area and much easier. Leaving the river at a second delay, this will change his Sickling Hook empowered and by using this spell he can pull all unit Netted toward him. Razer is a good chaser. Using his Onrush spell while at the Lane or Base area he can dash at long distance since his attack range is increased. Old Spells Hide= |-|old spell= A map based adaptation giving him bonus effects: * Basic Attack will deal target's max health}} as bonus . * Gain bonus . * Gain bonus . |description2= Shifting adaptation takes 1 second delay. }} }} Next basic attack gain which causes him to dash and deal bonus . |description2= On the next attack, slashes his sickle at the surroundings instead of dash. Subsequent target hit deal 50% of damage. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} Throws a net toward the target area. Unit caught are , and for the duration. |description2= Double the , AOE radius and Missile Speed. |leveling= seconds}} |target range= 700 |speed= 800 |effect radius= 150 |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} Release a sickle with rope on the end toward the target position. This will deal to all unit it encounter and sickle hook will leave in position for 5 seconds. |description2= While the sickle hook is on the ground, he can cast again to pull himself toward. |description3= Release 3 sickle hook in a 10° angle. Casting this spell toward the Hunter's Net, on second cast will pull all unit inside the net toward him. Each hook deal same damage and subsequent hit will deal 35% of damage. |leveling= }} |target range= 850 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }}